Unforgettable
by Fuyish
Summary: YYXY Yugi never had a friend in his life, his heart shattered into millions of pieces and his will gone, wanting a friend only to find he wanted something more.
1. Chapter 1

Fuyish: Arg, don't feel well….must get more water, didn't drink enough…and type

Grimm: **Raises eyebrow** _'Drink enough?'_

Fuyish: yeah, I drink a lot of water, didn't get enough…

Grimm: _'..'_

Yugi: We're back! Yay!

Fuyish: Not a sequel though, sry fans! You'll like this! I saw some fan pics of Yami and Yugi and I had to write a story about it so I could use the scenes!

Yami: Those?

Fuyish: YeeeeeYep! **Goes to get drink**

Grimm:** sweatdrop**

Fuyish: On the chappies (2 will have them) I will give you a link to my live journal where the links will be for the pics.

((Blah)) my intrusions for this chappie

* * *

**Unforgettable**

'_It was just school, right? Why am I so afraid of it?'_ He looked at his reflection in a mirror, seeing a oddly short teenager, dressed in a school uniform with air defying colorful hair, and violet eyes, pain wallowing in them. _'It's not so bad….I j-just wish I had a friend, a friend to be there with me and help make it all go away, no matter how hard I try, it never goes away.'_

Yugi hung his head and hurried down the stairs, skipping breakfast completely. He never ate much, he didn't see the point, whenever he even smelled it it made him gage and dash out of the room, he couldn't stand it. It was food, the thing every one needed to live, but to him it opened the scars on his heart he so longingly wanted to rid himself of.

_(Flash back)_

"_Hey Yugi!" Two girls rushed forward with their lunch trays, happily seating themselves next to him. "Hi Yugi," The girl with bluish black hair smiled, making him blush deep red. He had had a crush on her since the beginning of the year (this is during middle school) and even though the year was almost over, he could not work up the courage to tell her. _

"_Hi," He turned to her only to have a cup cake shoved in his mouth, the sweetness flowing around his tastebuds ._

"_I hope you like them, I especially made them for you," her and her friend giggled at his flushed face as he gulped it down, "Yugi, is it true? Do you like me?" He choked on the last bits, his shocked face turning 5 shades of red. Her friend smirked as Moji ((the girl he likes)) looked hopefully at him._

_Yugi stared at her, trying to find the courage to tell her, "yes." Moji's eyes glinted with mischievousness as she sneered,_

"_Well squirt, too bad," Her friend just laughed at they both left the table, disregarding him completely. Tears started to flow down his face as he sniffled, worsening as the others around him began to laugh._

_Moments later he began to feel an unbearable pain in his stomach as it twisted and rushed out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. He threw up, the sickness sticking with him for several days as he found out the cupcake he had been given by his only crush had been poisoned._

_(End flashback)_

Since that day, he never ate anything given to him, not even the food his grandfather provided, eating only what he could make himself and eat alone in a solitary place.

Now it was his first year in high school, and he dreaded every step he had to take within it. It was all the same, bullies, sneers and glares, and the hopeless hope for a friend.

The humid air outside creased his face as he pulled the door open half heatedly, children running around enjoying the spring weather. _'I wish I could be like them,'_ He watched them yell to their friends gleefully, throwing balls around and chasing one another.

Trudging down the sidewalk, he kept his head hung low, not wanting to see the curious looks given to him because of his height, looking more like a 13 year old than a 16 year old and quickened his pace, trying to escape their constant stares.

Finally he reached the school grounds, wanting to sigh in relief, but knew there'd be none.

"Hey squirt!" He flinched, he hated that name more than anything else just as he did those coming at him now, " Heh, 200 yen fee, can't be walking on our ground without paying." He sighed, knowing what was coming, it always did, he'd given up on objecting and fighting back long ago, letting them beat him horrendously, "You know the answer."

A fist quickly landed on his cheek, sending him flying back, he didn't even try to get up as kicks were dealt at him and a few more punches. It didn't end there though like it always did,

"We got a new treat for you shrimp, since you're our best customer," Pain flared down his arm as he was struck at with a pocket knife several time, a coppery smell filling his senses as they left.

Shaking he stood up, grabbing at his jacket that had been torn off earlier when one of the bullies had grabbed at it to gain better access at his target, easily slipping off his thin form, and pulled it on with effort, its dark color hiding the blood.

He had nothing to live for, so he gave up fighting and let them have their way, that was how it was. The first bell rang as he limped to class hastily, wanting to get in soon as possible to avoid the attention of others.

**To be continued….**

* * *

Fuyish: Tada! I hope you like it, I do:3 

The faster you review the fast I will put chappies up, I'm going to write them in advance so if you review quickly, I will post them very soon.

Yami: R&R so I can finally be put in.

Fuyish: R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Fuyish: ….long time no type.

Grimm:

Fuyish: Sorry folks, been flooded and I mean FLoODed by make–up work for school due to absents. I'm just now getting to finish this chappie, I started it awhile ago, but never finished it, so be happy, you got a chappie, and Yami's here!

So on to the show!

* * *

**Unforgettable**

As usual class drowned on and on, Yugi had luckily made it in without notice and seated himself in the back where he watched the teacher giving her lecture, her scratchy throat hurting his ears. His arm now lay limp in his lap, blood still flowing and throbbing painfully. "Oh my, it seems I had forgotten," With that said she rushed out of the room, leaving the class unattended and wild.

Yugi just scrunched down in his seat, trying to keep out of sight and make himself invisible, _'Why did she leave?'_ Sure, she left all the time during her classes, but never before in such a hurry or such a nervous expression on her face, causing it to crinkle. The door slammed and soon she was back, but as she entered he just put his forehead to the cool surface of his desk and cradled his injured arm.

"Ah, I'm sorry class, this is Yami. He just transferred here from Eygpt." As she spoke she motioned at a short teen next to her, about 5'1 ((Yugi's 4'9)), with wildly spiked hair. "Yami, please choose a seat, but please do remember this will be the one you will be assigned to till the end of the year." He nodded his head and scanned the room, his eyes trailing to the desk in front of Yugi, and despite the calls he was given by the others in the room to sit next to them, sat down. The teacher raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and went back to her lecture, not bothering to find out if the teen knew what she was teaching.

Curiously Yami leaned onto Yugi's desk, staring at the silky locks much like his own, wondering if the rest of the others hair had the same similarity to the rest of his own and brushed his finger through a few strands causing the other to jolt up in surprise.

He had thought he was safe in class, but now he wasn't sure as a pair of piecing crimson eyes looked over at him slightly amused.

"Where now, little one, did you get hair like that?" For the first time he saw the rest of the lanky teen infront of him, the tri colored hair, darkly tanned skin, and lightning bolt streaks, that like his own, framed his face, and the streaks shooting high into his spikes and gaped, unsure what to do, wanting to run away in fear of a joke meant to mock him.

Yami just chuckled, "My name is Yami, I just transferred from Egypt and your name is Little one?" Right at that moment the bell rang, singling lunch time as Yugi pushed the velvety voice out of his mind and hastily grabbed his satchel, not bothering earlier to remove anything from it, and leapt out of his desk, wincing as his injured leg hit the ground and his arm jarred. "Wha-" Yami swung around, Yugi already halfway out the door," Where-"

'_I need to get away, I need to get away from him! They all act nice, but they're just hurt me! I have to get away!' _He scrambled into the cafeteria making sure not to bump into anyone and as he dashed out to the patio, gave a sigh and smiled softly at the cherry blossom tree out on the field stretching out from where he was and made his way quickly towards it.

The branches rustled, sending pink pellets down to him in the shade as he sat down, not knowing he had been seen before.

'_Isn't he hungry?'_ Yami reflected on what he had seen, Yugi dashing out across the long grass to a large pink blossom tree, limping slightly. He shook his head and pulled out some cash to pay for his meal, having made sure to get extra for the other teen.

"That will be $12.75," The lunch lady took the money, the drawer clinking as she stored it, "Thank you."

His eyes trailed the cafeteria as he stepped forward to insect the area, ignoring the shouts sent out to him to join their tables and shook his head, unable to get the images of the younger tri-colored haired boy from his thoughts, _'The look on his face………..'_

Soon, he was out on the patio and making his way silently to the blossom tree where he had seen Yugi go.

He tenderly side stepped to the back of the tree, finding the teen asleep clutching his arm tightly and eyes scrunched and his heart clenched at the sight. He sat down next to the other and put his heaped tray down, his crimson eyes tracing down him, then nudged him carefully.

'_who…?_' Yugi looked over disoriented, _'…..N-no!' _His heart leapt and his eyes widened as he scramble up from him look-a-like. "Wait-" He didn't wait, he started to run only to have his injured arm engulfed in pain as Yami grabbed hold , _'He's just like them, h-he's no different!' _He cried out and startled Yami let go, allowing his obsession to flee, "What?" The elder looked down at his palm as a coppery sent filled his senses. It was covered in blood.

**To be continued…….**

* * *

Fuyish: Again, so sry people! I'll try to update more often! Make sure to check the story out, the upcoming chapter is one of the many special ones. wink This story's going to be long.

Grimm: _'My story's better.'_

Fuyish: Grimm….**glares**

Grimm: _'You know it too.'_

Fuyish: Yeah, yeah. **rolls eyes**

Grimm: **Grin**

Fuyish: ok….104 pages folks, wish us luck! Hopefully it will be finished before summers up, I'll let you know when that is. See ya guys, I need to work on my other story "Pieces of my heart." For those of you who are reading it, the next chappie's a special one too, so check it out!


	3. sigh, Notice! READ,or die

**Sry fans, Updates will be very late. When I haven't updated for a bit or something, check out my profile page, it'll have updates explaining why and all.**

**The latest:**

"_Sry fans, updates on the stories will be post-poned. Before you kill me **Eyes mob **My office is being moved around and reconstructed, so, it will take awhile. Soooo many papers ( the stories of course, schools all most out) to pack and sort, nooooooooooooo fairrrrrrrr. **teary eyes"--Updated 5/21/05**_

**---Management**


	4. Chapter 3

Fuyish: Ellos! Grimm won't be joining us any more, because I booted him out and I believe you want to get to the story soon as possible. As a sorry for being so damned late, I did Yaoi for you guys. Yes, there's yaoi in this chapter and there probibaly will be for all of the up coming chapters too. Maybe. I'm working on the forth chapter right now, but, I've been food deprived, sleep depived and need a break, soooo I'll finish it later. I woke up at 3 AM to write this and get all of your e-mails from the reviewers that I could get emails from, soooo no complaints folks!

Cranky, NOT a morning person, if you want me to add you to my mailing list, write it in the review so I can copy and paste, it's a pain in the ass to look up alllllll the emails and retype them.

To the story info…

I forgot to say what Yami was wearing before, sry! He's wearing black leather pants, black army boots with gold clasps on the side, a tight leather shirt, and of course, he's gotta have his spikes, the black leather armbands and wristlets (the ones with the spikes), andddddd He has an gold ear piecing on the upper right one. There you go, sry I skipped that before.

* * *

**Unforgettable**

Yami took off after the other, more determined to get to the teen more than ever. The blood began to dry, becoming sickly sticky. A frown spread across his face as he let his fingers trace the hand in which they were connected to. He blinked, the wind watering his eyes and creasing his body, cooling it slightly from the heat. _'What the hell's going on?' _He heard a cry ahead by the upcoming ditch out of the school grounds and growled silently in frustration, _'I do not like how this is playing out.' _

Never get Yami angry, everyone in the school knew by now and didn't dare coming near him, it was the same at his old school. He transferred himself, no one knew why, and no one knew anything about him.

He was cold and scowled at those around, glaring at anyone who dared to approach him. He'd been kind to the boy, but he had been different, he didn't try to speak to him and didn't stare. Curiosity had also drawn him, why did he not try, why did he look like he could've been his younger brother and what _was_ his name?

'_He should be glad I didn't treat him the same,'_ He growled once more, _'Anyone would've, but then again…'_, his eyes softened a bit, '_He's not like them.'_

Only one cry had sounded, that disturbed him more than if they had continued, '_Maybe he ditched,_' he tossed that thought out soon as it had come into his mind, _'No, he wouldn't ditch, he's not the type….' _Another thoughtpopped up, making him smirk devilishly,_ 'But, I can change that.'_

The need to get to the other grew and as he came to the ditch, his eyes widened slightly. The ditch was about 12 feet deep and very narrow, to the point where you could not see down below, but you could still slide down into the dark. The sound of water reached Yami's sensitive ears, _'Interesting,'_ Carefully he flattened his lithe body against the ledge, clutching to the rim and hanging for a few seconds before releasing his grip and crashing down into the water below. _'Shit,'_ It was freezing. It encircled him, the water worse, but never shivered or flinched, he barely reacted to anything, except his look alike. It was barely lit due to the small opening which made it more difficult, _'Akleast the water is clear.' _

In the dark the water seemed like a silverfish glass, running softly passes, near him, a few more feet away ((the ditch is wider below XD Mini cave practically)) was a rise in the rock, leaving a little dank ledge. Shivering up on it was the other teen, curled up right in a ball; his eyes squeezed shut as he clutched his numb arm. He couldn't feel it anymore. The presence of the other made him shake in terror, he'd been caught.

The elder of the two noticed his condition as he quickly scanned the other before pulling himself out of the water, noticing how the other's hair now hanged to his shoulders now the he was wet, making him look more feminine.

Yami smirked again, his eyes sparkling with delight, finally catching his prey. Striding over, he swiftly grabbed the other, pulling him into him lap so he faced away from him and sat down cross legged. The teen began to shake more, causing the other to frown. Before he could react, Yami leaned down quickly, licking his neck. While the other squeaked and uncurled to try to dash away, he encircled his waist with his arms and brought him back down, whispering into his ear,

"Now, you never told me what your name was little one." The teen shook and tried to scramble away from his iron grip, Yami seemed unfazed, lazily examining the other's arm, which had been wholly revealed in the struggle as the jackets arm had slipped down to the point half of it was on, the other half not.

"Stop struggling, you're not helping yourself or your arm," Other complied, hanging his head in defeat and tears streaming down his face, " What is your name," He said it as softly as he could, trying not to scare the frightened teen more,

"Y-Y-y-yu-yugi." Yami decided it was time to turn the other around to face him, wanting to see his eyes, _'Game,'_ His eyes gleamed mischievously, _'I think i'll enjoy this game.' _

He put a finger under Yugi's chin, lifting his chin up, the other gave no resistance, "Now shush, I'm not going to hurt you, I need to see your arm," He lifted his bloodied palm, "This will hardly pass as ok." Violet eyes snapped from the other's palm to his eyes, Yami's smirk grew, finally satisfied by the fact his obsession had made eye contact, it turned quickly into a frown. The eyes were broken, filled with pain and fright, anger filled him. Yugi must have seen it because he immediately twisted around and struggled to get out of his grasp again.

Annoyed, the crimson eyed teen kept one arm wrapped around the other's waist and spun him around while twisting his own neck around to reach him, crushing his lips against the petal soft ones of other's. The violet eyed one stiffened as his eyes widened, Yami licking his bottom lip, making the other gasp and allow him to slip his tongue in and explore, feeling around. The younger moaned, closing his eyes and relaxed a bit, enough to allow Yami to finish turning him around and sit him so his legs were on either side of his lap while facing him, making the taller of the two deepen the kiss further as he crushed the other against him, before braking it, both panting and eyes locked.

"Now, stop struggling," He touched his forehead against Yugi's, eyes still locked on the his, "Who did this to you." He ground it out, his eye narrowing and becoming a dark blood red, reaching up and creasing his right cheek with his finger as he spoke. The other was still hesitant and scared, but couldn't force himself to run, not wanting to leave the other's secure grip. He lowered his eyes,

"Yugi," Yami lifted his chin up again, "Who did this to you?" He didn't answer, bowing his head, causing Yami to sigh and place his chin atop the others head and tighten his grip a bit, Yugi keeping his hands on the other's forearms. Yami gave a grin, "It's just a hug little one, a hug isn't going to kill you." The other, after a moments hesitation, wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning his head down on the others shoulder. Yami did the same, but keeping his arms where they were, nuzzling the other affectionately. _'Yes, I do like this game,'_ this thought amused him, it had been a long time since he had enjoyed _any_ kind of game, "Now chibi-ichi ((Did I spell that right?))," He pulled away, making the teen confused, "I need to see that arm." He nodded slightly, still wary. "Good," Carefully Yami lifted his obsession's arm so not to hurt him, and studied each cut, mumbling to himself, "Butterfly knife, slashes, long range, quick. Urisho."

Yugi jumped at the name, hissing as he jarred his injured arm, "I take it I'm right," the elder raised an eyebrow at the other's reaction. Yugi jerked his head to the side not wanting to face him. Not knowing what to say, Yami turned the head back, lightly kissing the shorter of the two, "It's alright," He grinned reassuringly, "Let's go." He swung him up into bridle style, picking up Yugi's jacket that had feel, using on arm to wrap it around the bloodied arm and stepping into the water.

He looked down into questioning violet eyes, "I don't have a first aid kit with me little one, and you do want to get your book bag, don't you?" He nodded, "Good, because we're not coming back."

"W-Wh-at?" They were in the middle of the ditch now, "We're going to my ride in the parking lot, I have a first aid kit there and I know you wouldn't want to go to the nurse. And we've missed lunch, you're too light." Mentally he cheered after hearing the hesitant one speak again, he like that soft angelic voice, _'I wonder if he can sing?'_

After an hour of getting out of the ditch and getting their book bags, they made their way out into the parking lot. Yami carrying both backpacks over his left shoulder idly and Yugi trailing behind him closely, cautiously searching for others, causing Yami to chuckle in amusement, looking over, "There's no one here, and if there was, there would be nothing they could do." The other nodded and looked infront of them to where they were going, giving a squeak in surprise, a pure black, sleek motor cycle sat to parking spaces away, the metal parts a golden tint, giving it a aura of wildness, "Never ridden a motorcycle?" Yugi shook his head frantically while, un-known to him, Yami came towards him on the side, wrapping his arms around his petite waist, and pulled him close, whispering seductively into him ear, "Don't worry, It doesn't bite."

The other gulped, looking back at their ride with a blush, the elder chuckled, "You know Yugi, you're cute when you blush," It turned five shades redder, causing him to laugh quietly, "Let's go. We need to take care of your arm."

It seemed surreal to Yugi, he'd just met him and he already was beginning to trust him and they had kissed! Twice! And yet, it seemed so right, though something's still bothered him, why did he feel as if Yami had buried something deep within him the had hurt him, _why_ did Yami have a first aid kit on his motorcycle, why was he being so nice to him, was it just another prank, but something told him it wasn't, and what was he going to do about the food! He barely ate!

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of his body being swooped up and placed on a smooth hard surface, "What? Huh?"

"We're going little one," Yugi cocked his head quizidly,

"But, what about my arm?" The other chuckled,

"While you were in your daze I fixed it," He pointed at his bandaged arm, Yugi's mouth forming an 'o'. Yami leaned closer to the other you was only a foot shorter ((I'm changing it so Yugi is 4'9 and Yami 5'0)) and placed his hands on his obsessions hips, whispering huskily in his ear, "You know, that the most I've ever heard you speak. I love your voice, you shouldn't keep it locked away." He gave him a kiss on the neck after removing the neck buckle covering it, sucking and nibbling slightly on the spot, and slipped his hands below the pants line, massaging his hips, making the other moan in pleasure and close his eyes, before he himself slipped onto the motorcycle backwards infront of Yugi to face him and to gain more access to the other's body. He pulled him closer and slipped Yugi into his lap so their hips were grinding, Yugi burying his hands into Yami's hair, tilting his head to give Yami more access to the sensitive skin, emitting another moan.

Yami pulled back, Yugi cracking his eyes open before closing them again as the other kissed him, licking his bottom lip for entrance, opening his mouth and letting the wet digit enter, hesitantly creasing it with his own. Yami gave a moan as they began to dueled for dominance, Yami winning. Both pulled back for the much needed air, a hickey already forming from where the spot Yami had been sucking on, both eyes looked and darkened by lust and fully aroused,

"I think, little one, we should be going," He gave the other a quick kiss before turning around, "And I think we both need to fix out hair." Yugi giggled, covering his mouth slightly to muffle it, see how disarrayed the other hair was before feeling his own which had dried a bit. "Now isn't that better, we'll stop by my place and yous to get some dry clothes before we go get lunch," Yami gave and honest smile, "Hold onto me, don't want you to fall off now." They both laughed at this as they sped off, Yugi forgetting his fears.

* * *

Fuyish: R&R plz! This is my first time writing Yaoi, so tell me what you think about it on a rating 1 to 10. Also review the rest of the story plz XD Yaoi is important, but so is the writing. Thanx! 


End file.
